Automatic A
by professorprowriting
Summary: 9S is a typical high school boy with one exception- HE HAS AMNESIA! Now he has to scan his way through high school with his best and elusive friend 2B, a tall and beautiful mysterious girl A2, sexy and kinky professor commander, and a pair of sexy twins? WHAT IS HIGH SCHOOL ANYWAYS? AU
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

9S timidly walked down the tiled school hallway, holding his school books close to his flat chest. His school lunch, safely protected in his schoolbag, as his heart beat very fast. He looked up at the school clock to make sure he wasn't late- 9S hated to be late for school. And guess what, he wasn't. 9S sighed with relief at the fact that he was not late and he pushed open the door to the classroom and saw that he was in fact the first one there. He took a seat in the front of the classroom, not wanting to look like a brooding loner.

He nervously pulled his books out of his bag and placed it on the desk as he fiddled with his pens, trying to find the right place to put them.

This is his first day back after all, and he wanted to at least pretend that he knew what he was doing. After that accident that he had, he couldn't really remember everything that he should, and though his older sister 210 was very protective of 9S, he convinced her that he was feeling okay enough to go back to school.

He nervously awaited for his fellow schoolmates to arrive while he opened his notebook and picked up his pen. "Im supposed to write down anything I remember," he quietly spoke to himself. "But...I don't remember anything…"

"What don't you remember?" A serious and familiar voice spoke softly, yet firmly to him while asking this intriguing question.

9S looked up suddenly, his heart pounding out of his little chest cavity. The girl who was suddenly standing in front of his desk was tall- taller than him (though that wasn't too hard cause he was kinda short) and she was beautiful. She had beautiful blue orbs that looked like the bright blue sky that never went away. Her white hair was draped gracefully over her left eye. A small dark mole punctuated her lower lip.  
9S could feel the silence start to linger between them as he said absolutely nothing and just stared like a weirdo. He felt his face flush with blush and he felt the urge to say anything at all to fill this silence.  
"YES." He spoke loudly.

The girl looked at him blankly and shook her head, "That doesn't even make sense. You're dumb."

Something about this expression the girl had used to him made him feel flustered and comforted all at once. He couldn't help letting out his internal noises.

"G-GA-GAH!" He stuttered out unconsciously, "I-I'm sorry, ma'am!"

She tilted her head, looking at him like he had just offended her deeply.

"Why the hell are you calling me ma'am?" Her eyes narrowed in on him.

9S shook his head, "It just felt right."

"What's wrong with you?" She asked her expression softening.

"I actually just had an accident last week and I lost all of my memories so, I don't really know what's going on or if I have met you before." He said, rubbing the back of his head.

The girl suddenly looked very annoyed, and this confused the boy, 9S. Her hands gripped tightly into fists at her sides and she looked down at her inside school shoes.

9S smiled at her to loosen the tension between the two, as he felt strongly that it was turning into something volatile. "I think that your socks are cute," he says nervously, trying to come up with a better thing to say.

The girl looked at her socks and then looked away quickly. Is that blush?

"I like your t-shirt, too." He pointed to her seifuku. He has seen these on many girls before but no girl wore a seifuku like this strange mysterious girl.  
The girl looked at her seifuku and then back at 9S, "What are you, retarded? This is a seifuku."

9S laughed loudly, "I can't get anything by you!"

"You've lost your memory, and somehow you are still the same dumbass kid with no useful qualities." She said plainly.

He laughed softly, and looked at her closely. It was like she was trying to hide some kind of emotion she didn't want him to see. "So, I know you then?"  
She shook her head, "Not really. We've just been neighbors since we were like, I don't know, one?"

"Oh, we're childhood friends?" 9S asked, "I actually was reading about something like that in this manga I was reading on the way here. Apparently people like that are usually ones that end up falling in love."  
"Don't be stupid, 9S. Love is not an option for us."  
"No," 9S smiled at her. "It's a battlefield."

He thought for just a moment he saw the girl's eyes flicker with some sort of her flame. His heart was beating out of his chest but somehow he felt at ease with this girl. Something about her really just-  
"I'm gonna go sit down, then." She looked at him vacantly as she turned around and started walking to the seat on the other side of the room.

"Hey," 9S spoke up, getting her attention. "My friends call me Nines."

"Yeah, what friends, 9S?" She shook her head and took her seat.

Just as her booty touched the wooden seat at her desk, a flood of other students rushed into the classroom as the bell rang.

He never got a chance to speak up and ask her, 'Yeah, what friends?'

The homeroom teacher was the last of the flood to arrive, as she took her seat at her teacher desk. 9S quickly stood up and reached into his bag and pulled out an apple, placing it on the metal desk of the tired looking homeroom teacher. "This is for you," he said loudly, getting the homeroom teacher's attention.

The teacher whipped her long blonde hair over her shoulder as she made eye contact with the boy. She plopped her bag full of binders and papers atop her desk, and reached for the apple, taking it in her hand and throwing it directly into the garbage can right next to her desk.

9S looked very shocked and he turned red, "What the heck?" He asked out loud, now as red as the apple.

"Don't be such a kiss ass, weirdo." She spoke very unprofessionally. Though, the way her white blouse was unbuttoned just two or three buttons to far, he could tell that she wasn't the professional type.

"Yes, ma'am," he stammered out and took his seat. As soon as he sat down, the homeroom teacher started her lesson.

"Hello, class and welcome to History of Humans. I am your teacher Professor Commander." She said, pulling a horse whip out of her bag on her desk, and slapping her thigh.  
'Oh no,' 9S thought to himself. 'I feel uncomfortable.'

"As we all know," She continued, beginning to pace to back and forth in front of the chalkboard. "Humans are the far superior race to any other race of anything ever made by humans ever." She said confidently.

A student in the back of the class raises their eagerly.

"Yes?" Professor Commander acknowledged the student.

"What about robots?" The kid said kind of uninterested and also like, half asleep.

"Shut up." She said slapping her thigh with her whip once more with slightly more enthusiasm this time.

"Uh, okay…" The student slowly put his down in confusion in dejection.

'What a stupid question," 9S thought to himself smugly. _He_ had actually _studied._ 'Of course humans are the best.'

"Any other dumbass questions?" Professor Commander asked this time slapping over the books laid on a girl's desk, knocking them to the floor.

'Wow,' 9S thought. 'What a slave driver.'

"Uh, yeah!" Another student spoke up from the front of the room.

Professor Commander made her way to him putting her shoe up on the desk. "What is, boy?"

"Yeah," He started, putting his thumb to his chin. "When does your ass quit?"

Professor Commander looked down on the boy in silence for roughly three minutes.

Everyone in the class waited with baited breath.

When she finally opened her mouth to speak, the classroom door burst open.

A disheveled looking girl with really, really, really long unwashed and tangled white hair entered the room. She had half of her face covered with her messy hair. Her uniform, what little of his she actually wore, was a mess. She had the winter uniform's skirt on despite being July. She had a sukajan jacket on that was embroidered with interesting look moose with lunar tear flowers spread here and there for extra coolness. Her fists were bandaged up, like something had happened to her.

Everyone in the class stopped and looked her. She didn't care. She just slowly walked to her desk in the corner of the classroom and took her seat.  
9S could see that there was a hint of pain and loneliness in those beautiful blue orbs. 'I wonder what is haunting her?' He thought to himself.

Just as he thought this, the bell for next period rang.

AN

OMG, I friggin love this game it so good! A2 is my fav character she sooo cool. I can't wait to get into her backstory because OOOHHH BOY, you guys are gonna love it. It's really really really sad, and I can't wait for everything to come out in the open. Also, isn't commander so hot? u SO HOT! OMGGG~! Also, keep up with this because sexy boys are coming get readyyyy! U IN CASE YOU CAN'T TELL, I'M TALKING ABOUT MY FAVORITE BIBLICAL BOIZ, ADAM AND STEVEEEE EVEEE!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

9S grabbed all of his books and shoved them in his schoolbag before rushing out the door in hopes of not being late to his next class. As he ran through the door, he could he hear the monotone voice of the girl he had met earlier calling for him. He stopped in an attempt to wait for her, but the flood of exiting students pushed him forward despite his efforts. Instead, he was pushed so far forward, that he unwillingly bumped into a tall and lean obstacle.

"O-oh, ga-gah! Nnhh-Buhhhhyaaa!" 9S stopped and rubbed the back of his head before looking up angrily up at the thing that had so rudely stopped his motion.

When he looked up, he did not expect to make eye contact with aggressive crimson orbs. His heart started pounding once more, this time slightly more out of control. There was a sense of danger and complete mystery with those eyes.

The crimson eyes belonged to a hunky clearly muscly man, roughly six foot two, with short white hair that stuck out randomly in different directions. He was _so_ ripped.

9S caught himself staring into those beautiful blood red pooling orbs, and he didn't even notice that his hands were resting softly on the rippling washboard that was this man's abdomen.

"Ga-gah!" He shouted, taking his hands off of the merchandise.

"What are you doing?" The guy's voice asked playfully, giving him a slight smirk.

"I-I-I-I was just.." 9S sputtered out, his face burning red.

"No," He said in a quieter voice. "You don't have to move them." He reached forward and grabbed 9S by the wrists and pulled them back onto his toned mountainous mid-section.

9S felt like the world had stopped completely, his heart being heard loudly in his own ears. 'I really hope he cannot hear my heart beating so loudly right now,' he thought to himself.

The man leaned forward, close to 9S's face, inches apart. He smelled like apples. A larger smirk slid onto his mouth as he spoke softly to him, "I can hear your heart beating really loud right now. Can you hear mine?"

9S nearly died right there, 'Dammit!' He cursed to himself.

"What the hell is happening right now?" Another man's voice spoke, disrupting the time stopping moment taking place.  
The man with the red eyes and tasty abs, pulled away from 9S to greet the new voice, "Hey, brother, I was just, uh-"

"HA! GAYYY!" A female voice could be heard shouting about them in the crowd of people getting pushed around them in the hallway.

"Shut up, Jackass!" Sexy abs yelled at the disembodied female voice in the crowd.

"LOSER!" It shouted back.

"Okay, but really, like, what is happening right now?" The one who was addressed as brother asked.

"Uh, Adam, I was just meeting this new kid." He gestured to 9S, with a hand.

It was then that 9S took the time to notice the differences between the two, seemingly twin, brothers.

The one that was just called Adam was slightly shorter, with waist long white hair with thick black rimmed glasses framing his face, added a level of clear intelligence and mystery to him. His deep red eyes seemed to reflect along the surface of the lenses. Looking into those eyes caused a sensation similar to both intimidation, and also, at the same time, arousal. His uniform was well put together, almost like exactly how you expect to see it in a catalog. It seems like he was he could be on the cover of the dress code manual. And also, at the top of the best test results list that they post on the corkboard in the hallway.

On the other hand, we have washboard man. He was taller by a few inches, though that didn't matter because almost everyone towered over little 9S, than his brother. His hair was cut shorter, even shorter than 9S's hair, and it was unkempt. It was as cut as his body was. The uniform that laid over his toned bod was in disarray, and 9S couldn't tell if it was because it was just his personality to not keep it straight, or there wasn't a uniform in a size that would properly fit over all those godly muscles.

The brothers seemed to have a stark contrast between them, though, through their body language, 9S could tell they were close.

"Hi, I'm 9S! Nice to meet you!" 9S introduced himself to both boys.

Muscles game him a charming grin, and repeated the gesture, "I'm Eve. This is my grumpy brother, Adam."

Adam said nothing, but crossed his arms and pushed up his glasses, giving 9S an up and down.  
Something about his gaze was alarming to 9S. It felt like he wasn't just looking him up and down, but rather, that he was touching him up and down. Touching him...with his eyes.

'What a powerful stare…' 9S thought to himself, feeling the heat in his body rise to his ears.

"There you are!" A fimilar voice chimed in, putting a hand on 9S's shoulder, breaking the spell this glasses man had him under. "I told you to wait and you didn't. How can one person be so goddamn stupid?"

9S smiled and turned to the voice speaking to him. It was that girl from early. She was pretty nice. "Hey!" He spoke up. "I tried to wait, but I got pushed into these two," He motioned to Adam and Eve.

The girls blue orbs made their way from 9S to both of the boys in front of him. Her expression changed to one of anger.

"What the hell are you doing with these boys? They are bad news, 9S." She spoke harshly.

"Wow, 2B, that hurts me." Eve said, putting a hand on his perfectly sculpted pec, pretending to very upset.

"Well, your existence hurts me." 2B stated coldly, grabbing 9S by the arm and yanking him behind her.  
"Wow, that was really mean," 9S put a hand on 2B's shoulder, a little concerned.

"Scum like you deserve to be treated poorly." Her voice was like a knife in the air.

"I don't think my brother and I want to sit around and listen to a little albino mole rat in stripper heels insult us." Adam said plainly, giving a slight smirk at the end of his sentence.

"Albino? That doesn't make sense. You are the losers with the red eyes and white hair. If anyone is an albino, it's you weird brother-cons." 2B spit her words and the gorgeous man with an icy gaze.

"BROTHER CON!?" Eve yelled out in surprise. "WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN? I AM NOT AGAINST MY BROTHER. In fact," he continued. "I like my brother."

"You are a dumbass." 2B pointed at Eve, turning around on her heels and grabbing 9S tighter.

"CHICKEN!" Eve shouted at her.

This caused 2B to stop mid-stride, letting go of 9S and tightening her fists.

"2B. Are you okay?" 9S asked weakly, unsure of what was happening or why.

"I'm fine, I just am going to punch these lame gay kids in the face." She said under her breath.

"That was kind of homophobic and weird, 2B. Maybe you shouldn't say stuff like that…" A small voice spoke up from beside them.

9S turned his head quickly and saw a small girl with two short braids and a little white flower in her hair next to 2B. 2B seemed to change demeanor immediately after seeing the small girl.

"6O, what are doing here? You're supposed to be in horticulture club…" Her voice was filled with a softness that 9S has yet to have heard from her.

"I was supposed to be, but then I remembered that I had forgotten to give you this note this morning, and I wanted to give it to you between classes while I could!" She smiled innocently, and held out a folded piece of pink paper with flowers drawn on the outside.

2B did something a little strange. Looking at the note, a smile spread across her lips, taking the note in her hand and putting it in her bag. "I will treasure it always."

"Thanks, 2B! You always know what to say to make my day better." She smiled back in a warm way.

"What's wrong with your day?" 9S asked, causing the girl to jump.

"Oh! 9S, I didn't expect you to be back so soon! I was just about to send a flower arrangement to your house!" She smiled. "I'm sorry about your accident…"  
"Its okay. It's not your fault that I had an accident…" He rubbed the back of his head. "I'm sorry but, I don't have any of my memories back yet, so I don't know who you are."

"That's okay. We weren't really all too close, so it's not a big loss. 2B was really upset, tho-" She stopped mid-sentence noticing that a freezing cold glare was being thrown at the poor little ray of sunshine. "I MEAN! 2B didn't care at all. No way. She didn't even remember you were in the hospital at all!"  
Another icy glare shot towards the girl.  
"I MEAN, SHE JUST-" After one more glare, she gave up. "It doesn't matter, I guess. Anyways, I'll see you guys later." She smiled as she waved, running away.

An awkward moment of silence took over, as the four people who were standing in the middle of the hallway tried to regain a grasp on the conversation.  
"So...Are you gonna beat us _now_?" Eve asked, putting a hand on his chiseled v-shaped hip.

"You're both lucky 6O showed up." She pointed at them and began to walk away, grabbing onto 9S's wrist, tugging him along with her.

"U-uh, see you guys!" He waved to the two biblical demi-god brothers as the shrank in size behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

2B pulled 9S into the empty classroom and sat him down in the first desk closest to the door, seemingly flustered from the conversation from the hallway.  
"2B, what's going on?" 9S asked timidly, looking worriedly into the eyes of the mysterious childhood friend that stood in front of him. "We're 10 minutes early to this period, and I don't know what the deal is with those two guys…"  
"9S...you don't know anything, do you?" She asked, shaking her head and looking down at it.

"I lost my memories, 2B...I can't really-"  
Without being able to finish his words the girl put her hand on top of 9S's shaggy white hair, scruffing it up beneath her petite hand. His head was suddenly filled with blood, turning his whole face a bright red, his heart pounding in his ears. Why was his heart pounding like this from this simple reaction...could it be that 9S is in lo-

"I'm sorry about the way I've been acting…" She sighed, plopping down into the desk beside him, putting her head in her hand. "Its just that...It's hard to start over again with you...all the memories and time we have spent together suddenly only means something to me…Its a huge pain in my heart...my mind is going crazy. If you aren't the 9S that I knew, then who are you?"  
9S's eyes went wide. Is this what has been bothering her all along? He smiled softly and reached out, touching his fingertips to the back of her hands. Her eyes looked up at him from behind the curtain of her illustrious white bangs covering her eyes. Slight sparkles of tears could be made out, despite the darkness of the classroom. Something about her crying face triggered something in 9S. Something good, something powerful. Something bad?  
"Don't." He spoke quietly, pushing her hair out of the way of her face, wiping the tears away with his thumb. "Don't cry, 2B...I don't...like that."

She looked away quickly, putting her hands flat on the desk, her ears turning red. "Don't touch me!"

"Oh," He gave a soft laugh. "I'm sor-"  
"Oh, hello!" A light, positive sounding voice spoke up as the lights in the classroom were switched on, illuminating the dim classroom.  
9S turned his head and made eye contact with a meek looking teacher, who gave him a genuine and kind smile, lighting up the room with not only the lightswitch, but the bright smile.

"Professor Pascal...good morning," 2B nodded to the teacher.

"2B! 9S! You're back already. I was really worried about you after your sister told me about what happened." The teacher's feminine sounding voice was like a soothing hug for him.

The professor Pascal was a medium height man with glasses and brown, well kept hair that laid over his forehead. His brown suit was well kept and relaxed. The little flower he kept in his breast pocket seemed to reflect his gentle nature.

"Oh, I appreciate the concern, sir…" 9S smiled timidly, taking his books out of his bag and putting it on his desk and zipping his bag back up.

"Professor Pascal, 9S doesn't remember anything. Please excuse him when he is bumbling through class," 2B spoke up, her hands flat on her desk, her posture strict and perfect.

"Oh, yes, 21O explained everything to me on the phone, so I understand." He smiled at them both, his eyes closed as he placed his bag down on his desk, taking his seat.

A long ring of the bell echoed through the hallway, signalling the arrival of a herd of students, filling in the class.

Among the many to enter the room, three really stood out to him. Two sets of crimson eyes, all four orbs locked onto 9S, making him feel as though a spotlight was on him. Two spotlights. It almost feels like time slows down when he locks eyes with either one of those twins. This time, without a doubt, his gaze was locked on to the long haired and graceful twin, Adam. Almost as if Adam understood the power he held over 9S in this very minute, he gave a smirk of superiority. This caused 9S to grow hot all over. Did he enjoy this feeling of being under Adam's control?

As they took their seats, a sad lingering gaze from the other set of orbs could be felt on 9S's back.

The third interesting subject to enter was that girl from before...Her long flowing hair trailed behind her as she walked in, once again, a good deal late to class. Her walk was confident and her blue eyes were glazed over, looking particularly haunted. The more he looked, the more he noticed a black and blue spot over the eye that she was attempting to cover with her hair.

Professor Pascal stood from his chair and smiled at her, giving her a basic greeting, "Hello, A2! How are you doing today?"

The greeting was ignored as she made her way back to the seat in the back of the classroom, dropping down into the chair with force.

'I wonder what's going on with her…' 9S thought to himself.

"S-so class!" Professor Pascal said, straightening the flower in his jacket pocket, picking up a piece of chalk from the board. "Welcome to Philosophy 101!" He smiled, as he wrote down his name on the board. "I'm Professor Pascal. Any questions?"

No hands raised.

9S looked around, stunned by the lack of enthusiasm for this subject. He thought he was the only one who hated this subject…

"Well," Professor Pascal mumbled quietly. I think today we're gonna work in groups for some light discussion." He pulled out a little woven basket from his desk draw, shaking it up. Tiny pieces of paper could be seen bouncing around as he shook it. "I want you all to draw a number from this basket, and whoever has matching numbers will work together as a pair to discuss." He put the basket on 9S's desk and smiled down at him. "Make sure you take one and pass it around!"

9S hesitantly reached into the basket and pulled out a folded piece of paper.

'I wonder who my partner will be…' He wondered as he unfolded the piece of paper and closed his eyes, trying to calm his heart before looking at the number in front of him.

12\. His number was 12. Why was he so nervous, anyways? Its not like it really mattered who his partner was. He doesn't really know any of these people anyways. And the people he does know...well, its not very likely that he will end up in their group.

He waited patiently as the basket made its way around the room, clutching his paper tightly.

He couldn't help trying to compose himself and run through possible scenarios in his head of what he should do or say when he's paired.  
Should he explain his memory loss? Should he try to apologize to them for not knowing the material as well as he should? 'I guess that wouldn't really be anyones business but his own,' He sighed and put his head on his desk.

"Ah! I see that we have finished handing out the numbers! That was quick." Pascal smiled and took the basket from A2's desk. He put it back on his own desk and clapped his hands together. "Lets get to it, shall we?"

9S listened very intently for his number to be called. Until finally…

"Who has 12?" Professor Pascal questioned, prompting two responses.

"I do!" 9S spoke up, raising his hand.

"Same." Another voice was heard from behind him.

He whipped his head around and met a pair of brightly colored orbs.

"Ah! 9S and Eve. Keep Eve in check, 9S. Don't let him slack off." Professor Pascal laughed light heartedly, taking their slips of paper.

W-wait...he was paired with...EVE?

AN

WOWWOWOW! I am floored with the reception I am getting with this and how quick I'm getting it! I love and appreciate all of your support and I thank you all so much! I am literally blushing over here. I never expected that anyone would really read it and its so touching that so many of you guys really like and are encouraging me to continue with my work and passion. I thank everyone who followed me and I encourage reviews and all!  
Thanks so much you guys, I love you!  
u !  
Look forward to more romance and even more characters making their way in here!

MWAH MWAH MWAH!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Grabbing his bag, 9S made his way back to the desk several rows behind him. Something about just hearing Eve's name gave him chills and made his palms sweat. His heart beat hard in his ears and his spit was getting stuck in the back of his throat. He gripped his bag tightly in his hand and looked down at his shoes, trying to calm himself down.

'Chill out, Nines…' He spoke to himself in his head. 'It'll be okay...chill out. Look cool, remember?'

By the time 9S looked up, he had already reached the desk of the boy in question.

Eve sat, comfortably stron out on his desk, his jacket hanging on the back of his chair and his books laid out in a mess. "Hey." He waved and gave a little smirk and caused 9S to loose it inside.

'CHILL OUT.' He reminded himself.

"H-hey again…" He mumbled, rubbing the back of his arm.

"Well," Eve sat up slightly, moving effortlessly, no doubt due to the prime cut of his muscles. "Are you just gonna stand there and just look at me, or are we gonna do this group work?"

"O-oh, g-gah! Y-yes of course…" He nodded and pulled up a chair and put it next to Eve's, sitting down and putting down his bag. "I wonder what we're gonna talk about…"

"Probably something boring," Eve groaned, rolling his eyes.

"B-boring?" 9S was getting sweatier, his pulse rising. Eve's smell was that of fresh cut wood and pure man. He didn't know why he didn't expect such a scent of masculinity, but he was sure glad for the unexpected.

"Yeah, its usually a bunch of hoo-blah bull crap that nobody cares about." The white haired boy shook his head, putting his hands behind his neck. "Professor Pascal is kind of lame. But at least he's a pushover."

9S let out a gentle laugh, covering his lips. Midway through his laugh, he was cut off. He couldn't help but feel a strange stabbing into his side. He turned his head quickly around and he noticed the gaze of striking crimson orbs. Adam's orbs. Though the closer he looked, the more 9S realized that Adam wasn't looking at him. But at Eve. He looked really mad? Was he feeling jealous over Eve…?

"Hey, are you listening?"

9S snapped back into the situation, putting a smile on and facing Eve once again. "I-I...Sorry…"

"Its fine." He shrugged, putting his elbows on his desk and hunching over, looking at 9S with a gentle expression. "Professor Pascal just said we need to talk about what 'love' is. That's all."

"Oh, that's all?" 9S asked, admittedly snarkily. "That's easy."

"Oh yeah?" He smirked, leaning in closer. "What's love then?"

9S leaned in closer to match Eve, now inches apart, his smile getting bigger. "Oh, you don't know?" He felt his sense of superiority rising.

"What if I do know?" Eve spoke after a moment of silence, his voice more soft, almost a whisper. "What if you're the one who doesn't remember?"

"W-wha-"

"9S and Eve!" Professor Pascal spoke up, sounding pleased. "You guys look like you're making good progress on your discussion! Care to share?"

9S's brain wasn't thinking straight enough to even hear him. He felt like everything was now on a ten second delay. What was that just now? What was Eve talking about? What did he mean?

"Love is the notion of being able to do anything for that person. To die for that person, to hold that person forever." Eve spoke confidently. 9S seemed to hear a smirk on his voice. "Even if that person doesn't really remember you or anything. It's selfless, right?"

"Selfless!" Pascal smiled and pointed at Eve. "That is a really really interesting statement to make. Almost as if you feel these specifics feelings towards someone…"

Eve shrugged and 9S furrowed his brow, 'He doesn't…?'

"I don't know, eve. It seems like strong feelings…maybe towards someone in this room?" Pascal probed, looking around the room.

"Professor Pascal, this discussion is extremely inappropriate. Please end this." 2B's firm voice could be heard speaking up from the back of the classroom. Her partner, A2, was slouched, looking out the window. It doesn't seem like their conversation really went anywhere…

"O-oh, yes, 2B…" Pascal nodded and turned around to walk towards his desk. "I guess the conversation about the concept of love is getting a little out of hand…"

Once professor Pascal reached his desk, he pulled out his chair and sat down, putting his hands on his desk in front of him. "So how about we just dismiss class early today?" He gave a light smile and everyone in the class jumped up and cheered.

9S started grinning too, and looked over at his partner, Eve, who sat straight faced through the ordeal, looking straight down at his handout paper on his desk, his crimson orbs looking very focused.

"Eve…" 9S spoke softly but wasn't heard over the other kids.

What...what's going on in his head…?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

AN; Sorry for the long pause! It took me a long ass time to write this chapter...I was busy playing the DLC for Nier:Automata. XDDDD Please dont forget to comment.

"What are you doing, kid?" A voice spoke up from behind him, causing 9S to jump out of his skin as he turned around and made eye contact with with a boy about his height, his hairstyle with black hair instead of white.

9S turned bright red and looked away looking embarrassed, holding his journal to his chest, "N-nothing, I just recently got in an accident and I lost my memories, so I was just trying to figure out my standings with people…"

The kid cocked his head to the side and snorted through his nose, putting a hand roughly on his hip. "Oh yeah? Yeah, thats right. You would know him, wouldn't you?" He gestured his hand out to the one that had previously been the object of 9S's attention.

The tall boy gave a polite laugh, as he flipped through his textbook, the group of academics around him seemingly doing the same thing. He seemed to give off a glow. Almost like he ruled the hall. Like an elegant king.  
"I would?" 9S suddenly felt his hopes getting lifted.  
"Yeah, wouldn't you? You're always going by Nines, and everybody knows you, essentially." The boy shrugged and crossed his arms, looking over at Adam. "He's like a super star. For a while everyone pretty much thought you were like his puppy or something. You loved to follow him around."

"I followed him around?" 9S whipped around to look at Adam, his face blushing furiously.

"Yeah, like, we were all worried about it. You kind of have a pure heart, and that guy…" He shrugged and shook his head. "Nobody really thinks very highly of Adam's compassion."

"That guy…" 9S mumbled to himself, putting his books to his side. Really?

"Uh, I'm 4S, by the way. If you have any information you want from me, I would be glad to give you what I know!" He smiled and patted him on the back before walking down the hall and entering a classroom.

9S wasn't even sure what to do with himself. It was like a big scary world that he had just suddenly opened his eyes to. What is all this anyways? What is HE? Who is HE?

"There you are." A familiar harsh voice said from his side, grabbing his wrist and yanking him down the hallway.

"2B, hey," 9S smiled, grabbing her wrist back, running behind her, a big smile on his face. "I met a new guy who knows some stuff about me."

2B's tall stature halted in place, causing 9S to bump into her back.

"Woah, 2B, what the hec-"

"You are NOT to speak to him, 9S. Are you clear?" Her face turned to stone, her words dripping with venom.

"Why cant i speak to him, 2B? He seems really nice." 9S said with a super puzzled face, pulling his hand away from 2B.

"Listen, you little boy, I'm in charge, okay? I'm older. I'm in charge." She points to herself and then grabs his hand once more.

"Thats not fair." He pouts and then pulls out his journal.  
"What the heck are you doing with, 9S?" She sneered at him.

"I'm in my journal how 2B is a big stupid loser thats trying to ruin my social life." He whipped open his diary and started to scribble.

"NO!" 2B yelled and slapped the journal out of his hand and caused to break into a million pages. "YOU CAN'T!"

9S started to well up at the orbs and looked down at his journal which was now a pile of TRASH. How could someone do this to him? How could someone TRASH his journal? "2B, HOW COULD YOU DO THIS? HOW COULD YOU JUST TRASH MY JOURNAL?" He yelled a little too loud and started to feel warm tears flowing out of his blue beautiful basketballs.

"I-" 2B started to explain but she couldnt get the words in time.

9S quickly yanked his hand out from 2B's and then he ran all the way down the hallway.

2B could only watch as the love of her very life ran away from her as he got smaller and smaller down the hall. She looked down at the pile of paper that 9S was insisting was trashed and she shook her head. "I need to fix. Run the logic virus vaccine and staunching gel. I'll fix this."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

9S ran down the hall, his vision blury with tears as he flailed his arms from side to side. In that diary was everything he ever collected about his memory since he was waking up from his coma. The one person he thought he trusted destroyed his only hope. That was an entire days worth of writing just TRASHED. He could barely contain his own sorrow. For what was a boy, without his day journal depicting his day of memories? 9S had no memories. And those were his memories. And 2B destroyed those memories.

Without looking where he was going, he bumped into a something quite firm. And he shuddered at this weird sensation. Firm, but also very soft and supple. He looked up and met the gaze of two big beautiful blue orbs. And a dark blue and purple circle surrounding one orb. His brows furrowed and he realized finally who it was that he had bumped into.

"G-gG-g-g-g-g-GAH! Y-you're A2, right?" He stuttered out.

A2's orbs looked down and landed on his hands. Only then did he notice that his hands laid directly on A2's small and modest breasts.

9S thought for a moment on how A2's boobs were seemingly much smaller than 2B's, however, this could have all been an illusion, as the clothes they wore could have accentuated their features differently. Even if she did have smaller bosoms, she more than makes up for in the ab region and that backend. Though when he's comparing it, 2B's rear is pretty good, too.

Just then, he realized the implications of such a slip-up and he met orbs with A2 who looked at him expressionless. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to betray your trust."

She looked at him dead in the eyes and said quietly, "The principal is the one who betrayed you." And she walked away, removing his hands from the soft plump chest.

"W-what do you mean?" He yelled after her, running closer to her and trying to grab at her jacket.

She ignored him and then took off running leaving a red hot black indentation in the linoleum where her feet had slid across. He could have sworn he heard her yell from far away, "B MODEEE!"

Maybe that makes her run faster? "I heard of older models of students that have B mode still…" He thought to himself aloud. "I wonder what ancient secrets A2 holds within her…"  
"Oh, A2?" He heard a voice behind him. It was 4S, just standing there, right behind him. "She's pretty old but most people dont like to get around her because she can be kinda violent. The principal keeps asking us to bring her to his office. But like, its really hard because she keeps beating us up." He shook his head and put his hands on his hips.

"Wow," 9S remarked, looking at the still steaming trail A2 left. "She sounds like a real slave driver."

"You betcha." He nodded and scratched his head. "I've been trying to take her into the office because of the extra reward money or whatever, but last time I tried, she literally almost cut my pinky off."

"WHAT THE HECK?" 9S yelled in surprise at 4S's remark. "Thats horrible. She sounds horrible."  
"Yeah, basically, a lot of just blame A2 when anything bad happens because she's pretty terrible. And...yeah, I mean, it might sound unfair, but I heard one time she did something infvolving stabbing someone. I dont know. Maybe it was 2B?" He thought putting a finger to his chin.  
"2B!? Are you serious? Why didnt 2B tell me…?" He said quietly to himself.

4S shrugged. "Maybe she wanted it 2B a secret. Get it?" He laughed to himself, nudging 9S. 9S didn't laugh so he continued. "On a serious note though, she probably just didn't really think about it? I don't know. I could be wrong. It coulda been somebody else."  
"I guess that's an option," 9S nodded. "All I know for sure now is that that A2 girl is just nothing but pure trouble and meanness."  
"You said it, buddy. She literally almost cut off my pinky, dude." He nodded and put his hands on my hips. He gestured to the floor and floor and rolled his eyes. "Look at this stupid and inconsiderate big black groove she just left on this priceless linoleum. Who the heck just does that? We had to pay someone to do that and she just does whatever she wants. She doesn't even think that maybeee someone is responsible for cleaning this up. Thats a rude thing to do."

9S nodded in agreement. "She's mean."

"Yeah, dude, she probably stabbed your girlfriend or whatever."

"2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2B isn't my girlfriend!" He blushed real hard and put his hands in pockets, nervously.

"Either way I think A2 should come clean about 2B." He nodded one more time before waving at 9S and running off. "See you later! Let me know if you have any other questions! I can answer them!"

9S stood, a little dumbfounded and shook his head. Why does everyone keep making weird statements about him? He wasn't aware of what he had done in the past, and he wasnt aware of what his personality was like before all this happened…but not only was he accused of being 2B's boyfriend, but also it was insinuated that he had some kind of fascination with the white haired gods Adam and Eve.

So what if he did? What's wrong with that? It looks like everyone likes them. Everyone's fascinated with them. How could you not? One is an regal, sophisticated dream. And the other is a complete meathead with more muscles than he has brain cells. A complimentary match made in heaven.

But on the other hand, it was apparent that everyone felt as though 9S should have an instinctual pull to 2B. Why is that...and why did he not agree?

"Nines! Thank god." A familiar voice echoed through the hall, accompanied by delicate footsteps.

He turned around, making eye contact with his tall beautiful sister.

"21O…" he trailed off getting a bit confused. "W-what's up?"

"I-" she looked to the side, now inches from him. Her school uniform contoured her mature body, her short hair pushed back with a beautiful black headband. "I heard you were having a hard time today and I wanted to make sure everything was going okay…"

"Ah," 9S laughed softly, putting a hand behind his head. "You could say that...I don't remember anything about my daily life here and it's kind of rough."

As he said this, he noticed 21Os demeanor immediately change. Her posture became slouched, and he noticed the redness in her face spread to her welling eyes.

"Hey," he reached out and grabbed her shoulder. "What's wrong, 21O?"

"Its nothing," She forced a smile at him. "Its just that…"

"Its what?" He held onto her shoulders tightly.

"Its just that...I had kept you from telling me about your personal daily life before...and because of my demeanor now...I cant help you any."

As 9S studied her face, he realized that tears were pouring out of her face. "Hey, its okay. Youre doing the best you can, 21O. You're kind, and beautiful." He changed his hands from her shoulders to around her waist, gripping her tightly in a hug.  
"I-Im sorry, 9S," She smiled and wiped away her tears. "I have to go." She pulled away from his embrace, adjusted her backpack on her shoulder, and sprinted off down the hallway.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

9S ran down the hallway looking for his next class. The last class of the day. And when he got there, the class was already completely full. Looking around at all the unfamiliar faces, he took the first open seat that he could get. The kid next to him, a guy with dark hair and black clothes, his hair cut similarly to 9S, spoke up, "Hey, I was about to have a snack. You want some chips?"

9S turned to him and smiled politely, "Yeah sure!"

"Well," He pulled out his backpack and put it on his lap. "I got doritos, I got lays, I got utz, I got fritos-"

"I'll take doritos, please." He nodded and reached out, taking the spicy doritos from his neighbor's hands. "Thanks."

The boy nodded and opened up a bag of fritos. "So, whats your name, anyways?"

"You dont know?" 9S asked, surprised.

"N-no? Should I? Dang, are you a popular kid or something?" The boy laughed and rolled his eyes.

"N-no, thats not it. Im actually not popular, I just lost all my memories recently and Im not really sure who knows me and who doesnt. Most people tend to already have a preconceived notion of what Im like…" 9S blushed slightly and looked away, popping a dorito in his mouth.

"Oh, well, in that case-" He reached out a hand for 9S to shake. "I'm 1C."

"Im 9S, but most people call me Nines." He smiled and shook the hand. "1C? What the heck? What kinda name is 1C, anyways?" He laughed.

"It actually stands for one chip." He shrugged and took a handful of chips and shoved them into his mouth. "My mom was going to name us 1C, 2C, 3C etc, but it turned out only 1C was sufficient enough. Everyone just gets their chips from me!"

"Wow, that must be lonely…" Nines thought, putting another chip in his mouth as well.

"Ah , not really, you see-"

Just then, the door flung open and the professor walked in. The professor was his homeroom teacher from before! He has ANOTHER class with this woman? Her legs, as sexy as ever, rolled passed everyone as she slinked into class, a grimace on her face. "Listen up, kids."

Everyone suddenly perked up.

"We gotta new student today and it's important that you all greet him at once!" She announced, slapping her whip to her side. Just then, a boy walked into the room. The boy was shorter than 9S, with long brown hair that curled slightly at the ends. He wore a purple hoodie, and a green scarf that looked rather expensive. His high water jeans highlighted his brand new vans sneakers. He looked...foreign.

"M-my name is Emil!" He said in a cheery high pitched voice. "It's a pleasure to meet you all."

Ah, EUROPEAN!

9S turned to his side, looking at 1C, his desk mate. 1C's face was completely red. It was obvious from his facial expressions that 1C was clearly smitten. So that's how it is…

"Hey, how about I move seats so you and Emil can sit together?" He whispered to his desk mate.

1C turned to 9S, completely surprised, his face glowing lava red. "What are you talking about? I like you just fine."

"But you don't like me nearly as much as you like Emil." 9S grinned, showing his teeth to his desk mate.

"That's- what are you-" 1C couldn't even find the time to think of a valid or believable excuse. His heart was racing and even 9S could see that it was.

Is this how he looked when he looked at-

"Emil, why don't you take a seat in front of 1C." As the commander of the classroom said this, everyone's breath stopped. 1C didn't even process the information, he just looked completely frozen. "Really?"

The homeroom teacher when to close the classroom door as Emil slowly made his way to the empty seat in front of 1C.

"What the hell?" The commander of the classroom spoke up in a deep voice. "Ugh, are you kidding me? Again? Jesus Christ."

"What's wrong, ma'am?" 9S spoke up, rising from his seat. Hopefully this will get him on her good side.

"Some IDIOT just left a black groove in the linoleum. You'd think the older kids with B-Mode would be smart and mature enough not to burn up all our tiles with stupid running." She groaned and slammed the door, picking up the landline phone that sat hanging from the wall. She pressed two buttons and waited, her free hand resting on her thick hips. "Yes, hi. This is professor commander in room 6. We have a B-Mode clean up right out front of my door. Yeah. Yeah." She nodded looking out the window of the door. "Yep. Yeah, just send the clean up twins. I don't care if they can get it out or not. Make them try. Isn't that what they're good for?" And with that, she slammed the phone back down on the receiver. With a heavy huff, she pushed her hair back out of her face. Her back facing the classroom. "Jesus." She took a moment before turning back around. "Alright class. While we wait for cleanup twins to get here...just...I don't know, write poems or be existential or something." She huffed once more and made her way to her desk, where she plopped down heavily into her seat.

Emil immediately turned around and smiled at both 9S and 1C. "Hi! I'm new, I'm Emil-"

"We know." 9S pointed out, giving a false smile. "We were introduced already in front of the whole class. But I'm 9S and this here is 1C." He gestured to his desk mate.

1C turned his head away and opened a new bag of chips.

"Hello, 1C!" He smiled at him.

1C refused to turn back around.

"Uh, 1C, what are you doing?" 9S asked quietly, putting a hand on his desk mates shoulder.

"I don't waste time with gay sissy boys." He said coldly, shoving a hand into the bag and taking another mouthful.

"G-g-g-g-gay sissy boys!?" 9S stuttered out, hurt clearly on Emil's face. "But you clearly like him."

1C turned around slightly, his face dusted with rose colored blush. "Yeah well...Doesn't matter."

9S rolled his eyes and punched his desk mates shoulder lightly. "Be a man and tell him."

"I-I think I already know." Emil said quietly, a small smile forming on his Lips.

Just then, a knock on the door. The commander of the classroom gestured for the knockers to come in. Two red headed girls walked in, their heads down and the eyes looking on the ground.

"Y-yes, ma'am?" The red headed twin with the straight bangs asked.

"Look, it's a simple b-mode clean up. If you can't scrub it out, you gotta replace it and replacing it sucksass." She pointed out into the hallway.

"Popola, she wants us to literally clean the burn marks away." The messy haired one spoke, talking to the straight banged one.

"Devola, if doesn't matter...we should try." Popola whispered, putting a hand on Devola's shoulder and turning her back towards the hallway, the door closing behind them after the left.

"Now that that distraction is over and done with, let's do math or whatever." The commander of the classroom clapped her hands, interrupting Emil and 1C's flirtation.

XxxxxxX

After that class, 9S grabbed his backpack and put it back on. It was time to go home! Finally. Just as he was walking out of the classroom, he was interrupted by a familiar stoic voice.

"9S!"

He turned around, making eye contact with 2B. The jerk who stole his diary and ripped it up. LIKE TRASH. "What do YOU want?" He turned back around, not caring to see the answer. Without even stopping to listen, he walked out of the classroom, and out of the school. Making his way back home.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

9S followed the map that 21O had made for him this morning, walking down the sidewalk, trying not to think about the fact that he doesn't really know where he's going. It's a little scary to walk home when you don't even know where your house is in the first place…

He hadn't really thought about this before right now. And he's glad he didn't. Because his nerves are completely torn up.

Maybe if he had thought of it though, he could have gotten 4S or 1C to walk him home. Or maybe even one of those gorgeous twins. Did they know where he lived? Adam and Eve? 4S had said they were close. At least he said that 9S had embarrassingly just followed them around like stupid dog or something. Gosh, if he really did that, the previous him was a giant loser. Apparently he was if he actually was friends with that horrible 2B. He couldn't believe she actually ripped up his notebook. That's what he was using to document all his facts and she just tore it apart. Like such a bully. That rude girl had the nerve to call herself his friend. She didn't even offer him any information that could help him figure all this out. She just plainly told him they were friends, led him around literally everywhere by the hand, and then kept him from talking to people who knew about him. What a cruel and selfish girl 2B was.

"Oh-" he said, looking up from his map. "While I was thinking, I guess I just made it home! This looks like the house on the picture 21O gave me…" he pulled the picture out from behind the map and held it up to compare to the house that laid before him.

The house was a lovely sleek and modern all white cube. The front door was made completely of glass, and the tall concrete fence that was laid out along the entire edge of the property shielded lovely grass green grass and pink flowers planted along the flower beds. "So this is where I live…"

Suddenly, a familiar figure appeared at the door. 21O was waving to him through the glass door, her uniform already off and her plain clothes on.

He ran to the front door and 21O opened it for him as he ran inside.

Her cream colored sweater covered her modest figure, her turtle neck just about touching her chin. Her light colored jeans hugged her hips and her legs perfectly, tasteful, yet alluring at the same time.

9S took of his shoes and left them at the front door, smiling at his big sister. "Hey 21O how was your day?"

"I-" she hesitated for a moment. "It was okay. How was yours, Nines?"

He grave her a bright smile, setting his bag down by his shoes, "it's better now that I've seen you again."

21O quickly turned away, her back to him now. Without a word she headed forward, walking towards what 9S could see was indeed a kitchen. "I'll start dinner." She spoke quietly.

"Okay!" He smiled. "Let me know if you need any help okay? I'll just be in my room."

Nines ran up the stairs, and turned to the room that a had a big "KEEP OUT" sign on it. He pushed the door open and studied the room. So this is where I sleep, he thought to himself.

It was really messy. Socks and shoes and pants were all over the floor. Along with lots of crumpled up tissues and water bottles. On a cluttered table was a big desktop computer set. Perfect. He thought.

He sat down on the wheelie chair made of leather and type in the password he thought would be the right one.

INNCORRECT. It flashed at him.

"Aw, man…" he whined. Just then he remembered something. Nines. 9S. He was really good at hacking.

Using his skills, 9S hacked into his OWN computer. "Boom. In, baby." He leaned back in his chair as his desktop loaded.

His wallpaper alarmed him a little. What the heck? An anime? He furrowed his brow. What's that? A title card in the left hand corner. What was that?

Quickly, he put it into his search engine. "Ero Manga-sensei." What the heck is that?

The results brought up tons of things that looked unfamiliar to 9S. However, in his heart of hearts, he knew that this material he was witnessing was truly unholy. "What the hell? What kind of person was I?"

Just then, a bling sound happened on his computer. A tab opened on his toolbar was flashing orange at him. "What's this?" He looked at it. AOL?

What's that?

Without hesitation, he clicked on the box. A username flashed in front of him. "Destiny'sChips2006"

Who the heck is this? He thought to himself, looking a little annoyed. He clicked on the box. The message read, "Hey, whats up ? XD"

"Who the heck is this? He typed back to the person.

Destiny'sChips2006 is typing…

Destiny'sChips2006: It's me, 1C from school XD

BoywithaToyforSCIENCEXD: Oh, hello, 1C. How was everything go with Emil when I left?

Destiny'sChips2006: It was good actually XD he and i exhcanged phone numbers but well see how it goes when everything is over and done with you know? I told him not to kiss me in the halls.

BoywithaToyforSCIENE: XD Are you guys already kissing already? Thats really fast.

Destiny'sChips2006: Uhhhh...he kissed me on the way home from school. He said he wanted to taste doritos cuz he never had them before. It was a little stupid.

BoywithaToyforSciene: Man, I wish i was that smooth. I've been wanting to get closer to 2B, but she sort of ignores me. Maybe its because Im not as smooth as you are…

Destiny'sChips2006: Its okay...4S told me the other day that 2B got stabbed by the crazy white haired bitch. Whats her name? Attacker with a Backer?  
BoywithaToyforSCIENE: Lol, yeah, A2. He told me that, too. She seems like a real bitch. I dont blame everyone for blaming her, you know?

Destiny'sChips2006: I know, right? It makes me laugh, tbh. Shes kind of not even all there sometimes, I think? It reminds me of the red haired girls that we hired to be janitors or something? LOL

BoywithaToyforSCIENE: I know, its pretty crazy. Those two are not even good at their jobs. I came out of school today and the tiles that Commander Professor told them to clean weren't even clean. I heard the professor say that they have to replace them now because their scrubbing just made it worse.

Destiny'sChips2006: LMAO THAT DOESNT EVEN SUPRISE ME.

Destiny'sChips2006 is typing…

"NINES!"  
He heard a sudden shout for his name and he closed his laptop, getting up from his chair to go to the edge of the stairway to shout back. "YEAH?"

"You have a guest." She smiled and gestured to the front door.

He smiled, too, excited to have a guest. He ran down the stairs and to the door. I wonder who is on the other side, he thought…

He opened the door, and…

"2B." He grumbled, crossing his arms. "What the hell are you doing here?"  
"I-" Her blue, distant orbs were looking down, a little sad. "I brought you this, and thats all." Just then her face lit up red, her arms stretching out to reveal...HIS DIARY THAT SHE TRASHED?  
"You-" His brows furrowed before he noticed something. The diary was fixed and in perfect condition. "You must have used staunching gel on this…" He grabbed it from her.

"Yeah...and logic virus vaccines just to make sure it was okay…" She looked away, her face so red he could have sworn she was going to whine like a tea kettle when it was too hot.

"Wow, thats very kind of you, 2B." 21O spoke up from behind him, giving her a soft smile that made 2B look as if she was going to cry. "Why don't you come in?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"Why don't you come in?" 21O said warmly, holding the door open wider and stepping back in anticipation of 2B's entrance. "Please?"  
2B quickly looked between 21O's welcoming disposition, and 9S's irritated grimace. "I-I couldn't possibl-"

"No, 2B, please come in. You're a friend of my little brothers and therefore, you are welcome in here. By all means. Please." 21O spoke gently, her voice coercing 2B's frail body into the house.

With a hesitant nod, she looked down, stepping into the house with a look that said she was a little ashamed or afraid to enter. Once passed the entry way, she looked up, feeling relieved, almost like she was afraid she would burst into flames upon entry. "Nines." She said warmly, looking over to her friend.  
9S looked away, trying to find his sister to give her a stern look. Though, when he looked up, she was gone. He heard faint sounds of kitchen noise coming from down the hall. "Great…" He said under his voice. "Just leave me, why don't you…"

"D-Do you not wish for me to be here? If not I can-" 2B started, but 9S quickly held a hand up, stopping her in her tracks.

"Just...listen. You've been super weird and bossy to me. And I don't even remember you. Supposedly we're friends but all you do is yell at me and drag me around. You tore up my journal and hurt me." He said quietly, losing his self confidence halfway through.

"I am sorry about your diary." She said plainly, looking down at her feet. "I shouldn't have gone that far. But I realized and I fixed it." 2B took a deep breath before looking up to 9S, her expression raw. "I've been acting that way because things are not as they seem."

9S took a step back, suddenly feeling claustrophobic. "Wh...what…?"

"Just…" She looked down, taking a step back, realizing 9S is uncomfortable. "Actually, I wanted to remind you of the yearly talent show that's going on in a week…"

"Talent show!?" His smile lit up across his face at the idea of a talent show. "I love talent shows! Oh my god, are you serious?" He put his hand over his mouth, his heart racing.

2B nodded, looking up at him through his hair. "I am." She nodded. "Its in a week. You usually always do a talent and I didnt want you to miss out on it this year...everyone always looks forward to yours…"

"W-what?" He stuttered out, his cheeks turning red. He looked at 2B, who remained stoic and serious. "What's my talent…?"

"Oh," 2B sighed and looked down. "You usually do stand up comedy."

"COMEDY!" That pleased 9S more than he wanted to admit. "I'm so good at comedy."

Just as he started smiling, his big sister 21O entered the room holding a silver tray in her hand. "Snacks, anyone?"

2B looked flustered, "N-no! I couldn't possibly…"

"Oh dont be silly." She shoved the tray into 2B's face. Forcing her to take a snack. "Do you like chocolate cupcakes, 2B? I hope you do because I know you like them."

TwoB blushes and takes a cupcake slowly. Nines could tell that her hand was shaking ever so slightly. She grabbed the cupcake and began to slowly unwrap the wrapping, looking at the cupcake like a delicate little flower. Her fingers firmly but gently grasping the edges, she looked up at Nines like she had known him forever. The first comfortable glance she had ever given him, at least that he could remember.

"Okay then, I'll just-" 21O began, but before she could finish, 2B seemed to realize how she was acting.  
Very quickly she stood up, knocking the silver tray out of 21O's hand and onto the floor with her wrist. She threw her cupcake down on the carpet and gave a firm look to both of them. "I need to leave." Before anyone could stop her, 2B ran very fast out the front door, turned left at the sidewalk and kept running until she was out of sight.  
"Oh my, she didn't even close the front door." 21O put a hand to her cheek and tilted her head. "What a silly girl."

Nines had a shocked look on his face as his eyes stared vacantly at where his friend sat. What on earth was going on with her?  
"Hey," He said softly, turning his head to his sister who was now picking up cupcakes off of the living room carpet. "21O?"

She looked up, a smile on her face, "What is it, sweetie?"  
"You...You recognize TwoB...don't you?" He said softly, his hands gripping his knees tightly. "You know her, dont you?"

21O dropped her smile, setting the cupcakes she had been picking up back on the carpet, putting her hands in her lap. She looked down at her hands, staring at them longingly as if in deep depp thought. "That's...complicated."  
"Who is she to me, 2!O?" He strained his voice, trying not to cry as he felt the hot tears bubble up. "Who is she?"  
"She's your friend, dear." She spoke softly, ever so slowly reaching her eyes up to meet his. "She's a friend."  
"But," he looked away, back where 2B was sitting. "Please…"

"Nines…" She whispered, sighing gently and standing up gracefully. Her slender but volumptuous frame sat down next to him, pushing the couch down and moving his body into hers. She rested her arm around his shoulder and pulled his head onto her bosom. "The truth...I told her I wouldn't tell you. I can't tell you."

He sighed softly and let the tears flow out. He cried onto his sister's chest for several hours before finally giving up and moving on.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter NINE

Eve and Adam were waiting for him at the school's doors before he even arrived the next day. The two were blocking the front double doors to the school, their arms crossed across their immaculately sculpted chests. Eve wore even less of the school uniform than he usually does, his clothes in absolute disarray. He wore the school jacket tied around his waist, a white t-shirt stained with what looked like grass and coke. He wore a backwards baseball hat, that was a dark black, his pant legs rolled up unevenly, showcasing a pair of converse.  
Adam was the exact opposite. He was still in pristine condition, as if he had been kept under a class case his entire life, free from dust and stain.

NineS had no idea what to do about this situation. His eyes averted them, hoping to avoid eye contact. There's no way he wanted to be caught staring at those two hot greek gods. What if they called him out? No way.

He kept looking down, approaching the double doors, lifting his arms to push them open. Before he was even able, he was closed pinned by two luxuriously black label pieces of meat, taking his breath away from him, "HEY!"

"Nines." A husky voice whispered towards him, the hot breath hitting his neck and causing him to shiver. "Where are you going."

He looked up, making knee-quivering eye contact with no one other than Eve. He hoped his face didn't convey the trembling he was feeling inside.

"You look like you're conveying a trembling that you're feeling inside…" His husky whisper traveled in one in ear and out the other, seemingly hitting Adam on the other side.  
"What are you doing, 9S. When we stand here, you know that means we want to talk to you." Adam stood up straighter, sliding a tight grip around 9S's wrist.  
He flushed again, looking down at his shoes. "You guys want to talk to me…?"

Eve smiled softly, "Yeah, nothing to bad. Just about the talent show coming up. You're not in trouble or anything. We like you, man."

His heart skipped about five beats. "Okay, I'd like to talk." He smiled back, his face hot.

"Take care of him, Eve." Adam gestured, letting go of his firm grasp on his wrists, turning around around and waving lazily. He began to walk to the behind of the school.

Without time to react or register what was going on, he was picked up much like a princess or bride, carried safe and firmly in the valley between two expensive italian homegrown porchetta cuts, roughly 165 dollars a pound. The world around him was spinning as the hot hunk swayed back and forth, following the figure of Adam as they walked in the grass to the back of the school. He heard that's where the bad boy went to smoke cigarettes.  
He felt the hot breath of Eve touch his cheek. It was unsteady. Was he just heavy? Or was Eve nervous…? No way…

Before he knew it, they were already in the heavily shadowed back of the school. No grass grew there. Nines figured it was that way because of the many cigarettes butts that littered the ground. There, leaning against the wall was the familiar yet so strange violent outsider A2. Her tangled mass of hair was around her shoulders as she rested a cigarette between her lips, and another one resting magically between the thumb and forefinger. Smoking...That seems like a thing A2 would do.

A2 and Adam locked eyes. They seemed to be on a stand off for the turf behind the school building. A2 wasn't budging and that pissed off the regal sophisticated dream.

"We need this space to talk to 9S." He gestured to the young man dangling within the arms of the filet mignon cuts of steak that cradled him like a delicate baby or bride.

He felt her eye slide to him and then back to Adam and then to Eve. Her gaze was chilling and judgmental. But it had a certain feeling of sadness seeping from them. Loneliness? Sadness? Guilt? She was a hurt girl, and if 9S wasn't being lifted from the ground by the hunky dream boat. This was no way to talk about her personal life…

Without a word, a nod or a gesture, A2 drifted passed them, throwing her cigarettes down and crushing them under her boots.

"Thank the lord that stinky skank left." Adam laughed, lifting a hand to his mouth and giving a superior, yet intrancing laugh. "I love telling the peasants to get moving."

Eve shrugged, "She could be nice. She seems like she can really handle a basketball."

"Basketball?" Adam stopped laughing and turned around, tilting and giving a confused look. "Why basketball in particular?"

Eve shrugged again, holding 9S. "She seems like she can move pretty fast."  
"But I heard she ruins the flooring in school." Adam pursed his lips.

"Yeah, but doesn't that mean she's fast?" He nodded.

"Well I guess that is a lot of endurance, at the very least." Adam nodded, putting a hand to his chin, clutching it.

"Endurance and stamina." He nodded again.

"That means the same thing, Eve." Adam sighed and turned back around, crossing his hands.

"Yeah, but regardless, I think she would be good to have on a basketball team."

"Eve, isn't basketball a team sport?" Adam suddenly thought, turning back around with his hand up.

"Yeah, I think so. Why?" He asked.

"Because A2 is really not a good team player. Therefore she would be terrible at basketball." He closed his eyes, smiling and nodding like he had won the argument.

"Yeah but wouldn't it be awesome to have an older B-mode kid on a team? I think people would pay more for admission for the games if they have a B-moder on the team?" Eve said, his eyes sparkling.

"B-mode kids are unruly." Adam shook his head.  
"Yeah okay…" Eve trailed off, sighing softly. "Maybe volleyball."  
Adam waited a moment, turning around before saying confidently, "Yes, volleyball for sure."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

 _ **BAKETBALL**_

Clutching 9S in his arms, Eve continued, "I still think she would be good at basketball though…" It was a husky whisper under his breath.

Adam turned back around, his eyes narrowing. It was an icy glare that meant to inflict a sense of utter dominance over the other. "Eve." He sighed, grinding his teeth together. "We discussed this. A2 would be incompetent at basketball. We've talked about the fact that she's too fast and she'd ruin the floor. Not to mention she can't play in a team. Volleyball is best." He said, finishing his sentence off with a grunt.

"But," Eve lifted up 9S even a little higher with a little swing, adjusting his hold on his frail body. "Volleyball is just as much of a team sport as basketball is. If not more, maybe."  
"IF NOT MORE?" Adam sounded positively offended by this statement. "Are you kidding me, Eve? I knew you were stupid but really? IF NOT MORE? I'm seriously beginning to worry about your tiny little brain cells." His orbs did a little roll, pushing themselves into the back of his head and then back out again. "You cant really be suggesting that volleyball and basketball have the same level of teamwork in them, can you? Basketball is a game where you pass the ball back and forth between you and the other members of your team." Adam seemed to gesture a passing of the ball towards Eve. "IN VOLLEYBALL," He stressed. "Its all about who can spike the ball the farthest."

"This is why I'm winning the argument." Eve exhaled with a crooked grin. "You don't know anything about sports. Why? Because you refused to play with me, even when I asked you to. So therefore I know more about volleyball and basketball and you're bad at this argument."

"Are you serious?" Adam sounded extremely offended.

"Yes, Im serious, brother." He nodded, "You can totally help your teammates out just as much in volleyball as you do in basketball. You have never even played either sport."  
"That's not meaning anything to me! Just because I have never played it doesn't mean I don't know how it works. Idiot."  
"But you don't know how it works."  
"Yes I do."

"Okay, then what do you do in volley?"  
"You punt the ball, Eve. I'm not stupid." Adam put his hands on his hips. "Anyways, we have 9S with us, so why don't we get back to business so we can-"  
Eve broke out into a roaring laugh, "PUNT? Brother, do you know nothing of volleyball?"  
"I just told you I did know everything of volleyball." He said, his eyebrows furrowing.

"Obviously not if you think that you punt the ball in volleyball."  
"What, do you volley it or something?" Adam scoffed.

"It is called volleyball, brother." Eve shrugged.

"Well regardless of what one does in volleyball, A2 would be much better suited for it."  
"OH!" Eve spoke up, his voice echoing off the back walls of the school, hitting all three boys back in the face. "What about something like bad mitten?"

"Bad mitten?" Adam spoke softly, his eyes relaxing as his expression communicated his contemplation. "Why bad mitten?"

"It's a game you play by yourself against another opponent. And usually you have to be very fast and agile. Which A2 is, right?" Eve gave a lazy shrug. "Also it has the word bad in it and I think A2 is pretty bad."  
"She did cut of 4S's pinky, so I suppose so…" Adam mumbled, more to himself than anyone else.

"4S? Was it 4S?" Eve looked upwards, his eyebrows coming together. "Wasn't it 9S?"  
"You moron, 9S is right there and his pinkies are both there." Adam groaned, gesturing to the ignored boy.

"Oh, that's right. But he did have like, a head injury or something right? Wasn't it A2 that did it?" Eve seemed to lose himself in his own train of thought.

9S perked up. Were they going to accidentally tell him what happened to his head? No one would tell him and maybe these two would-

"No, it wasn't A2, I don't think, you moron. Wasn't she at some kind of hospital when it happened?" Adam put his thumb on his chin and scratched it lightly. "I'm not really so good at locating A2 when I need her."

"Oh that's right! It wasn't A2, but she was there, I saw it happen." Eve spoke up, seemingly relieving his own worried mind, setting himself at ease with his memory. "That's right."  
"Oh, was I there?" Adam grimaced, having a hard time remembering himself.  
"Yeah, you were there, brother. Just as we got there, 9S and-"

"That's it!" He shouted loudly. "TENNIS."

"Tennis? Isn't that the same thing as bad mitten?"

"No, you moron. In tennis, when you don't score any points its called love." Adam smirked, looking down at his shoes, proud of himself. "A2 doesn't score anything or anyone. That must be her idea of LOVE!"

"Wow, that's the dumbest thing I've ever heard, brother."  
"Excuse me? Do you have a better idea?" He cocked his head to the side.

"Yes," He sighed, closing his eyes in frustration. "BASKETBALL, brother."

"I've already decided basketball is off the table."

"Well I don't agree with that, brother." Eve said, definitely crossing his arms and shooting his brother a grimace. "What about hockey?"  
"Hockey? For A2?" He scowled back at the younger brother. "Hockey is also a highly competitive team sport."

"But it's also an aggressive sport! All the checking and fist fights." He looked genuinely proud of himself.

"But those are against the rules."

"Against the rules? But everyone does it." Eve seemed to look away, looking a little guilty.

"Everyone? Or just you?" 9S asked timidly. "You seem to be a violent guy."

"Oh, hey, 9S." They both spoke at once, looking at him with the red crimson orbs. "What's your opinion on A2's sport of choice?"

"I don't know...I think she would be good at basketball myself." He nodded and looked nervously between the two men.

"Basketball...is that what we're back to…" Adam grunted, turning around and putting his fists against the wall, punching them until blood spurting out of his knuckles. "What has this small world come to."  
Eve set him down on the grass, and gave him a genuine smile. "Hey, 9S…" He spoke softly. "I like your choker necklace." He pointed to the black square choker.  
He kind of forgot it was there and pulled his hand to it, holding it and fiddling with it. "This is...oh, yeah, I forgot I had this." He smiled softly and gripped it, running his fingers over the engraved piece of metal. "I don't remember who gave it to me, but I know its special to me...They said I was clutching it when they found me after the accident."  
"What's it say?" He asked putting his hands on his hips, bending down to look at it closer.  
9S took it off, holding it in his palms. He brought it close to his eyes as he read it outloud, "1C's Boy." He read outloud, shock going through everyone behind the building.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Nines sat at his desk, his hands gripping his knees tightly. His mind was a cloudy, filling with smoke of confusion and desire. Had he really been 1C's boy as his necklace had told him?

He gulped hard, his face probably visibly red.

He could not believe he read that aloud in front of Adam and Eve…  
1C was his friend and he just met him yesterday...he and 1C bonded over class and he even helped set him up with 1C's new boyfriend Emil, the exchange student.  
If Nines had been 1C's boy...then why did he let him set him up with Emil? Was he some kind of playboy slut? What a jerk.

He gripped his knees tightly. Was he really in love with that asshole?

"Good morning, 9S!" Professor Pascal beamed at him, handing him a worksheet. "How are you feeling this morning? After your accident and all…"

9S took the piece of paper from Professor Pascal, his hands clammy. "About that, Professor Pascal…"

"Yes?" He gave him a gentle smile, genuinely filled with care.  
"Can you tell me…" He took a deep breath, lifting his head to look into his eyes. "...Exactly what happened to me?"

Professor Pascal looked taken aback. He jumped and his expression read as confused. It took him a moment before he relaxed into himself, adjusting his expression to a controlled look of peace and kindness once again. "Sure, absolutely. What would you like to know?"

"I...I don't know anything." He mumbled, looking down at his knees left bare by his shorts. "Can you please tell me...what was my accident?"

"Oh!" He smiled softly. "I'm surprised no one has told you yet...It was the talk of the town for awhile…" He spoke softly and gently, fighting through a smile of habit. "I wasn't there myself, but my students told me all about it…"

"I'm...thankful that you're going to tell me, professor…" He whispered, fighting through his own set of emotional challenges. "No one will tell me…"  
"Don't worry, dear…" He put his hand on Nine's shoulder, rubbing it gently. "You see-"

"PROFESSOR PASCAL!" A loud voice shrieked as the classroom door slammed open.

Professor Pascal jumped out of his skin, removing his hand from Nines, standing up abruptly. "What's going on, Jackass?"

The girl, Jackass, huffed, her demeanor clearly alarmed. "There's been another accident!"

Professor Pascal and Nines had ran as fast as they could to get there in time. But it seemed they were too late.

There was blood on the tile floor, and an ambulance could be heard outside the double door entrance of the school.

White hairs littered the blood, creating a silvery golden red, reflecting the horrified faces of the people around.  
White hair…

"Where is 2B!?" He screamed, his face scrunching up in horror. "WHERE IS SHE?"  
"2B?" It was 4S, across the pool of blood, a face in the sea of faces surrounded the scene. "She's in home ec right now."

"You mean that-"

"Nah, dude, I was in there with her. She stayed at her desk." He shrugged casually.

"Then...who-" Just as he was about to ask, the stretcher with the body walked passed them, through the blood.

The long and lean body inside the stretcher looked limp and cold. Blood was still flowing from the back of her head so she must have been alive. Her hair had been falling as they passed them, more white hairs flowing into the river of blood beneath her. Her jacket with moose had been off of her, laid over her chest like a makeshift blanket.

Her blue orbs were open, but her stare was vacant. She didn't focus on anything.

What happened to her…

"What happened to her?" Nines asked, looking at professor pascal.  
"I think that's the problem." He pointed.  
Nines followed his finger, leading his orbs to the cause of the crime.

There, among the sea of red thick blood. Alone, soaked in blood. The original color was nearly missing. The stain of it's victim's blood was so thick that it was almost unrecognizable.

There.  
Among the iron.

A banana.

Still shaking, 9S sat at his desk, holding himself. He couldn't get the image out of his head.  
Her horribly disfigured features, her blood draining. Was she even alive?  
Had he survived...what she didn't? He wiped his tears and turn towards his teacher in search of answers.  
"Professor…"

He sat up from his own trance, clearly shaken by this event as well. "Y-yes, Nines?"

"I...Is that what happened to me...the accident?" He barely whispered out.

"Oh, no that's not what happened to you." Pascal laughed, waving a hand in front of his face.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"I guess that's what B Mode kids deserve, right?"  
A kid laughed in response, "I heard she was using B Mode and she was going so fast she slipped on the banana, then when she slipped she hit her head on the back of the tiled floor. The groove was still hot on the floor from her super fast B Mode. So it basically burned all of her hair off."

"WOW! So B Mode really did take her down. No wonder B Mode kids are rare now. They keep dying due to banana slips!"  
"Is that true?" Nines stood up from the desk, pushing it as he stood, shoving it to the floor. "IS THAT THE TRUTH?"  
The group of kids who had been huddled around the table stopped what they were doing, looking up at the angry little kid before them.  
The male in the group turned and looked up at the kid, his face a little cocky. "Chill out, guy. This isn't any of your business."  
"I don't see how that's any of our business, technically, either…" A girl in the group hesitantly mumbled out.  
"Shut the hell up, Rebecca." The guy snarked at her, baring his teeth. "This isn't your business."  
"It actually is my business, I was part of this conversation, Steven. Don't be such an asshole."

"SHUT THE HELL UP, REBECCA!" He screamed louder.

Rebecca stood up from the group and left. Before she stormed out, she stopped, turning around and shouting, "THAT'S THE LAST TIME I GIVE YOU ANY OF MY HOSPITAL GOSSIP! IF IT WEREN'T FOR MY PART TIME JOB AT THE HOSPITAL AS A RECEPTIONIST YOU WOULDN'T EVEN KNOW ANY OF THIS JUICY GOSSIP." Her screech was loud, but the sound of the door closing was louder.

There was a few seconds of silence before the conversation continued.  
"To answer your stupid question, yes. It's true. Rebecca has a part time job as a receptionist in the hospital that they took A2 to." Steven rolled his eyes in disgust.

"Thank you…" He mumbled, running out of the classroom at full speed.

He caught up to Rebecca grabbing her arms, stopping her in place.

"Excuse me." He spoke roughly.

Rebecca turned around, her red hair falling in her face, her red, juicy lips protruding in a sumptuous, "Y-yes?" Her pale skin lit up in a deep blush.

Nines was caught off guard by this, let go of her arm, blushing as well. "I-I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for the way that Steven treated...you...That was rude." He pushed out.

Rebecca let out a gentle smile and put her hand on Nine's shoulder, rubbing it softly. "Thanks...that means a lot. If you have any questions about what's going on at the hospital...just let me know. I can give you some answers." Her smile was real, she patted his shoulder and walked down the hallway.

9S walked her figure disappear into the hall, crowded with people.  
His hand gripped in a tight fist, his eyes filling with a hot burning sensation. His eyes fixed down upon his indoor school shoes, his vision blurring. The pounding of his heart echoed down the school, ricocheting off the school walls. "What the hell…" He mumbled inaudibly. "WHAT THE HELL!"

XxxxX

The white hair fell over her eyes as she leaned forward, her smell sliding through the room, seemingly hitting every student in the room. Her presence was known to everyone there. Though that was the case, she seemed unaware. Her heartbeat was steady, slow, and solid. Feeling, oddly, connected to her, 9S could feel it, as if right next to his own heart. She was looking down at the sheet of paper in front of her, nudging a pen into the corner of her plump lips. Her legs crossed, her juicy thighs pushing themselves together.  
Something about her movements here, unlike the rest of her movements, were just so unfamiliar to him.

Over the passed few days, Nines had heard so much about himself, what he was like, who he liked, what he did, why he did them…

To 9S these things were all very unclear. They were all uncertain and doubtful. His love for everyone was unclear and he didn't know if they made any sense.

Standing out above all the things he heard and was told, one thing was extremely true to him. No matter what the feeling was, 9S felt something for 2B. What was it? He didn't know. It wasn't clear. It wasn't black and white, and it wasn't quite in focus. But it was there, it was something.

He caught his breath as her eyes slid from the paper to his general direction. Though it was in the general direction, it wasn't at him, it wasn't locked on him like his was on her. Did she know he was looking at her? Did it matter to her?

As her eyes scanned the room, they brushed passed him, seemingly faster than everything else she glanced at. There it was. The beating of her heart. It's changed. The beat was just as rapid as his own. The pace kept increasing as she put her fists on the table, adjusting her focus on her paper.

There it was. The moment he had desperately wanted. The moment of weakness and purity from the brick wall that claimed to want to protect him.

Something about this raw sincerity, this ultimate weakness and this absolute, undeniable affection for him made him see her in a different way. Not as a brick wall, not as a warrior, a bully, a protector, a monster, but as what she really was. A girl, and one that was as delicate as the rest. Maybe more so.

Nines gripped the table around the corners, his fingers clinging to them. His heart was filling with something and he wanted to control himself. He worried he couldn't. It was an emotion he has no memory of ever feeling before. Nothing inside him wanted to stop him anymore. Nothing inside held him back, and nothing told him this was stupid.  
Before he had any second thoughts, his fingers released their piercing grips on the wooden table. They were free and floating, itching with anticipation as his body took one step at a time, shaking and yet gliding at once.

2B noticed his presence entering her field but chose to ignore it. It was almost as if 9S was inside her thought process, her brain. He knew what she expect and what she didn't. She most certainly did not expect him.

He felt his heart beating through his fingers, sounding like the plucking of strings as he gripped onto her shoulders.  
He spun her around, facing him, her face wide and unaware of situation unfolding. It wasn't like 9S could explain it to her either, he didn't know. He didn't want to know. This was right. He knew it was.

XxxxxxX

Nines opened his eyes, the ceiling foggy with blur. The school ceiling? He blinked rapidly, attempting to gain his vision back, everything coming into view a little better.  
He laid on his back, staring at the ceiling, two figures standing over him. Two girls. Bright red hair hung down, nearly touching his face. They looked worried, at least one of them did.

"W-what happened?" He looked back and forth between their faces. Was everything just then a dream? Or a memory?

"When you were turning back to go into the classroom, we accidentally bumped into you…" The girl with the straight cut bangs, slanted at an angle spoke up in a gentle whisper.

"Jeez, you should really learn to look at where you're going, dumbass." The messy haired one said, standing up straight and putting a hand on her hip. "You seriously caused a big fuss for us."  
"Devola, that's no way to treat him. We were in the way after all…" The other girl reprimanded the other gently.

"No way! It was his fault! I dont care what the principal would say about any of it, it wasn't our fault, Popola! How do you expect us to take credit for every bad thing that happens when this kid is running around knocking himself out all the damn time!?" Devola scoffed and turned around, crossing her arms.  
"I-I'm sorry for bumping into you guys." He spoke up softly, though admittedly, his mind was elsewhere.

"Yeah whatever." Devola scoffed once more.  
Popola held out her hand, Nines grabbing onto it tightly. She yanked him to his feet and dusted him off gracefully with a smile on her face. Was it a real one, or was it fake? He didn't know. He couldn't quite tell. But he thanked her anyway. "Thanks so much," He smiled and nodded at both of them.  
He turned around sharply and took off running. He had things to figure out. What was all of that? A dream? A memory?

Popola smiled and waved at him as he ran away, "GOOD LUCK!"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"I need to speak to 2B right away!" He shouted, slamming the classroom door open.

The loud noise silenced everyone in the classroom and drew their attention to the frail tiny little boy that was 9S.  
Professor Commander raised her upper lip in disgust. "What the heck are you doing in my classroom, little boy?" Her raw voice made him flinch with fear.

"Sorry, Professor, but I need to speak with 2B right away!" He gained his confidence back out of nowhere. "It's life or death, I mean it!"

The classroom remained in dead silence, the sound of his heart beating the only sound in his ears. His breathing wasn't slowing down either, his motivation to catch her keeping him excited.

The silence was finally broken by a powerful and calculated applause.

Nines turned his head as fast as possible to meet the eyes of the stoic clapper.

His lips had parted into a slanted grin, a clear and cold glare emitting from his crisp orbs.

It was Adam.  
In that moment, 9S had forgotten everything else in the world.  
His reason for being sudden changed. His blood was pumping with Adam. And at that moment, that's all that mattered.

His legs were crossed. He didn't even sit at a desk, just a chair pulled crooked in the middle of an isle. He seemed to be using someone else's book. 9S would have killed to have been that person in that instance.

Time was frozen and the only two people in the world were right there amongst the empty classroom.

9S looked around him, confused but allured.  
It was a classroom. The same one he was just in. But it was vacant. Completely empty all except the alarming presence before him.  
The towering man stood now two feet from him. His eyes were locked onto 9S. He tried his hardest to swallow the congealing spit at the back of his throat to no avail. His breathing was constricting and his vision was vignetting.

"W-what do you want from me?" He hoped his words made it out of his head.

Adam's silence did not help to clear it up. Instead of speaking, Adam walked forward, leaning his face down to his neck, sliding a hand gently onto his cheek, caressing it. A deep breath was taken.

Was he smelling him?

The simple thought sent hot lava down all of his veins, bursting through his skin in an unprecedented heat wave. The pounding of his frail heart must have been obvious at this point, but his short circuiting brain failed to process this information. All that mattered right now was the strands of long white hair laying on his shoulder. Adam lifted his head from his neck to an inch away from his face. Their noses a half an inch from brushing.

His eyes were like an endless pool. The deeper 9S dove, the harder it became for him to push himself out. It sunk him deeper and deeper. Each ring ripple in his iris, another level of sweet, endless hell.

His eyes darted back and forth between the deep red orbs encompassing his entire world. 9S felt his hot breath echoing back into his own face, bouncing off of Adam's full lips.

At that realization of their closeness, 9S felt himself attempt to spout out some form of words, an excuse, an apology, a declaration, but whatever it was, it wasn't intelligible, and it was stopped suddenly.

Adam's arms lifted up 9S, as if he weighed nothing, all the while, Adam's mountainous body arching itself downward, inward, pulling hims down to meet his 9S halfway. In that swift movement, two masses collided, causing a momentous spark upon impact. Lightning moving between one body to the connected other.

Adam's lips on top of his own, 9S failed to comprehend if the sensation was heat or a chill. Whatever the sensation was, it was igniting synapsis and receptors in his body that he was previously unaware existed. The overwhelming sense of dread that he expected himself to feel was nothing but bliss in disguise, planning to sneak up behind him. It succeed. The bliss washed over him, leaving him in a chill of relief.

He had pulled away, his passion-fire eyes locked into Nines' cool watery ones, as if seeking them to meld with his own. As if the water could possible held curve the endless fire burning from inside him.

9S wheezed out muffled sounds.

He spoke, his words wrapping themselves around 9S, supporting him as his knees quivered beneath the weight of his own empty lungs.

"Are you still in need of her?"

He couldn't process the question correctly. Nothing made sense to him. Her? Who? Need? A need...The only need he felt was for Adam to never stop looking at him.

Adam glanced down, sliding his hand off 9S' cheek.

2B?

Did he need her? Is Adam...trying to suggest that he should lean on him instead of 2B? That he didn't need to find her? That he needed to find him instead?

"It's useless, isn't it?" His eyes, suddenly gentle, the fire burning a smoldering blue flame. "Right?"

9S couldn't understand this expression on this powerhouse of a man. He felt such strong emotion always, but was it one of this nature? He stepped closer, filling in the space between him and Adam. He grabbed his face by both cheeks, pulling him in closer to him. Inspecting this new and undocumented expression 9S bounced his eyes around his suddenly soft face. He was a man of pride, anger, and usually superiority, but here he was, licking his wounds in front of this broken and damaged boy with no memory of him.

What did any of this mean?

What did 9S mean to him?


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Finally, the day has come for the talent show.

9S has sat at his desk all day long, quivering in his school indoor shoes, his breath unsteady. His palms had sweat through every test he had been given and everyone but Professor Commander understood.

"Quit your disgusting sweating, dirty pig boy." She had said to him whipping his thighs.

He looked down at his thighs, red and sore with the memory. Geez, how will he explain this to 21O…

"G-good evening, 9S…" A stuttering voice barely whispered across to him.

He looked up and met eyes with bright blue orbs. His breath stopped. "2B…" He took another deep breath. "Good evening…"

"Are you ready for the talent show…?" She smiled slightly through her incessant frown. "It's...starting soon."

"I am, actually...these things are really important and exciting to me…" he smiled.

"Yeah, I know…"

There was an awkward pause between the two.

It was electric.

"Hey, 9S!" A harsh hand slapped his back with great force.

2B growled under her breath.

"Hey, buddy!" His voice was familiar.

"Hey, 1C, what's up?" Nines smiled and turned to his friend.

"Hey, Nines!" Smiled Emil from 1C's side. "Long time no see!"

"Oh, hey, Emil!" Nines looked between the two of them. "You guys are still together?"

They both nodded. "We're actually doing an act together for the show."

"Oh, really? That's awesome!" He smiled. 1C and Emil has been holding hands. Clutching together tightly. Emil's hair was covering some of his face and 1C was holding a bag of Doritos in his other hand. "What's your act?"  
"He's gonna sing and I'm gonna beatbox." He said, throwing the whole bag, wrapper and all into his giant pie hole mouth.

"Oh, I can't wait." He smiled at the two of them.

"What are you gonna do? The same as every year?" 1C offered.

"Well, I'm gonna do stand up comedy, actually." He rubbed the back of his head softly, ruffling his own hair.  
"Woah, wow, I didn't see that coming. Much different than usual." He raised his eyebrows. "I hope it goes okay."

A clear grimace was plastered on his face.

"Yeah," Sighed 9S. "Me, too."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

(For real this time.)

9S sat behind the curtain, his hands firmly clasping his knees, and his arms trembling. He tried to steady himself, but he failed.

He was scared.

For the first time since his accident, 9S felt scared.

His heart belonged to someone and he didn't have their support. It was a painful hole in his chest he didn't know how to fill. He didn't know _who_ could fill it.

He had jokes lined up but he couldn't form the sentences to even practice them in his head.

Right now, in this moment, all he could think was Adam's kiss.

Though, to break up the day dream, his words always come weighing in like a sack of bricks.

" _Are you still in need of her?"_

2B…

 _Was_ he still in need of her?

He didn't-

"Are you ready?" The voice was soft.

His eyes darted up and locked eyes with a soft smile.

"21O! What are you doing here?"

His big sister adjusted her cream turtleneck sweater and folded her arms in front of her chest. "Why didn't you tell me you were performing for the show?"

"I-I didn't want you to worry about-"

"Of course I'll be worried about you, _stupid._ You just got out of the hospital and this kind of stress and pressure could easily-"

He interrupted his flustered and scolding sister with a gentle sigh, "Yeah, yeah…"

She frowned.

He thought for a moment before responding softly, "21O...this stress could help me."

" _Help you?"_ She seemed offended by the very idea.

"Yeah…" He whispered and gripped his knees tighter. "If feel all that pressure on me...maybe I'll remember."

21O let out a sympathetic but annoyed sigh. "9S…"

"I really need to know, 21O. I just need to know a little-"

"I'll tell you what happened to you if you don't do this show, 9S." Her voice was flat. Her posture was rigid.

" _It isn't about that."_ He stressed drly.

"If it isn't about the stupid facts, then what is it about?" Her stare was cold.

Without thinking, 9S stood, looking eye to eye with his sister, his breath on her face. " _Love. This is about love."_

Her eyes widened. "Wha-"

"I'm in love."

He turned around, and began his long walk to the stage.

He didn't even notice he wasn't shaking anymore.

"And that was Jackass and her amazing ability to…" The announcer paused for a moment as Jackass made her exit. "...blow things up, I guess? That's what we're doing in high school now. That's cool."

She bumped shoulders with 9S as he waited to go on.

"Don't blow it pansy boy, mkay?"

He gave her nod and smile as she saluted him before disappearing into the darkness.

"And, now we got uh- Oh, shit! It's the coma kid. Oh jeez, uh...9S! With...jokes." The announcer's voice was followed by a lukewarm applause.

Great.

If he could only-

He was frozen.

He was supposed to go on but he couldn't. He couldn't move his feet.

Why?

Why couldn't he move?

He felt ice cross over his back and make its way over to his chest. What…

He turned around.

The darkness of the backstage was enveloping. He couldn't make out-

Blue.

Ice...crystal blue, like ice.

He could see it.

The color was clear and present and he didn't even have to squint.

A sad blue.

A lovely blue.

A loving blue.

A lonely blue.

He tried to swallow, but failed. It stuck in his throat and he couldn't bare it anymore.

Even if he wanted to, his feet wouldn't let him go on stage. Not because he was nervous.

He wasn't.

His hands were steady, and his heart was slow.

But it was _beating_.

And right now, this very second, was the first time he had ever noticed the constant noise in his chest.

It was steady, and it was something he couldn't control.

Like his love for the ice blue razors that pierced through him daily.

That's right.

It's about love.

His feet moved effortlessly. With every step he took, his thoughts quieted a little more.

Everything was clear.

Before he knew it, he was face to face with her. The ice blue.

"2B…" He didn't know if he was audible. He didn't care.

"9S...y-you're supposed to-"

"I _don't_ care."

Before 2B had a chance to overpower him, he knew what he needed.

The distance between was shortened until there was none left. They connected, and everything else disappeared.

At first he didn't know what he was feeling. Whether it was 2B confused, or excited or mad.

But he _didn't_ care.

He put his hands around her hair, holding her close to him.

He understood now. _2B was his, whether she knew about it or not. Whether he remember it or not._

He senses were heightened but gone all at once.

Everything about this. The way her hair felt, smelled.

The way her lips felt, the way they moved.

The way she sounded.

It was all there.

But everything else wasn't.

It was about love.


End file.
